Grievous
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: General Grievous contemplates how fitting his name is. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N- My Grievous is taken from the movies where we are given no information about his past. I don't know how to explain the reptilian eyes, but anyway, here's the story.**

**0000000000**

Grievous.

It was more than a name to the cyborg general of the Separatist's droid army, it was who he was. He himself fit the definition of the word to a t, characterized by pain, suffering, or sorrow. Not only did he cause those things, he himself suffered from them constantly.

But he hadn't always been a cyborg, he hadn't even always been in this galaxy.

There was a time when he had been known as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. But to her, to his Hermione, he had simply been Harry.

The General closed his eyes as he thought about her.

She had followed him through the veil after Sirius had been struck by the killing curse and fell through. He had, in his grief, chased after his godfather, only to find his godfather's body. It wasn't until Hermione had come through that he realized how stupid he had been.

Soon they realized that they were no longer on earth. And after burying Sirius, they found that they had no idea how to get back to earth, and that they had lost their magic.

They had taken it in stride. And over the years, they had grown closer, they went from friend, to lovers, to spouses. He had found that he had a talent for bounty hunting, and together, he and Hermione would travel the galaxy, hunting down various bounties. Hermione would do the research and, surprisingly being the better pilot, would fly the ship while he would do the actual hunting. He always tried to take his prey alive if he could, as he didn't enjoy killing, not then.

Then the fool of a jedi, he still to this day had no idea why, had attacked them. Mere hours before, Hermione had told him she was pregnant. And so he had not only lost his wife, but his unborn child as well. Enraged by grief, he managed to kill the jedi.

He had taken the jedi's lightsaber, not only as a trophy, but so that he could defeat any jedi on his own terms. He had grown cold, training himself to use the jedi's weapon and vowing to hunt every last jedi to extinction for what had been taken from him.

For years, he hunted jedi on his own, taking their sabers as trophies.

Then Dooku had approached him. And for two years, he did the man's dirty work. Then the accident had happened, and when he awoke, he had become the machine he was today.

Furious that he hadn't been allowed to die, allowed to join his family, he threw himself into training more. He was now proficient enough to defeat jedi masters. But he was prepared to die, wishing for it, until Dooku offered him control of the droid army and the chance to kill countless jedi

And kill jedi he did. He had taken to the Clone Wars with a zeal that he had only seen in Hermione when she was researching a problem. Countless clones, jedi, and even his own droids had fallen to his sabers.

But he realized that it wasn't enough. He was in pain, he missed Hermione so much. He suffered, knowing she would not approve of the path he had taken. He was full of sorrow over what happened. He was Grievous.

He often wondered what had become of the Earth he and Hermione had left behind. Were his old friends still alive? Had Voldemort won? But he often found that he no longer cared. Without Hermione, life wasn't worth living.

He was also torn. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to die, and join his beloved in death. On the other, he had yet to fulfill his vow of wiping jedi from the galaxy.

And as he re-played the message from Sidious in his mind, the one telling him that Kenobi was coming to Uutapau for him, he made his decision. If he was to die, he would go down fighting, like Hermione had. If Kenobi killed him, he would gladly join Hermione. And if instead he killed Kenobi, he would continue on the next jedi.

Turning to head toward the Separatist Council, he couldn't help but think that he had done what was easy, rather than what was right.

0000000000

**A/N- Please Review. And feel free to check out the challenges in my forum. Link on profile.**


End file.
